Miss Mystic
by TheElejahDiaries
Summary: AU: Klaus hasn't killed anyone or ruined anyone's lives. He's still the most powerful Original/hybrid and he's still taken with Caroline, who isn't quite returning his affections. What if Matt had to back out of escorting Caroline at the last minute and Klaus was there to take his place?


AU: Klaus hasn't killed anyone or ruined anyone's lives. He's still the most powerful Original/hybrid and he's still taken with Caroline, who isn't quite returning his affections.

A rewrite of Miss Mystic Falls

_What if Matt had to back out of escorting Caroline at the last minute and Klaus was there to take his place?_

Caroline paced back and forth in the dressing room, Elena watching her warily.

"Uh, Care, is there something wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Matt just told me he can't make it. I have no escort now! What am I supposed to do? I can't just go down there and dance with myself!"

"Caroline, calm down." Elena stood up. "Having hysterics won't help. I'll go see if there's someone willing to escort you, okay?"

Caroline nodded as Elena headed downstairs, leaving her alone to dwell on her worry. Becoming Miss Mystic Falls meant everything to her. She doubted that she'd win, even with an escort. Elena was too perfect, and definitely had the sympathy vote. Of course, Caroline loved her friend, but she just wished there would be one time where it was _her _turn and not have it all be about Elena. Several minutes later, Elena returned smiling widely.

"You found someone?" Caroline asked excitedly. Elena's smiled widened and she nodded. "Well, are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope," giggled Elena, her lips making a popping sound on the 'p'. Caroline looked at Elena irritably, one hand on her hip. "Hey," she reproved, "you don't get to be mad at me. I found you an escort.

Caroline sighed. "You're right. Thank you, Elena, and may the best girl win." They were hugging when Mrs. Lockwood poked her head in the room.

"Caroline, we're ready for you," she said, looking at her watch.

"Good luck," smiled Elena as Caroline left the room. Elena followed, eager to see Caroline's reaction when she realized who was escorting her. She stayed far enough away from the railing so she wouldn't be seen, but she had the perfect view of Caroline.

"Miss Caroline Forbes," said the announcer and Caroline put on a big, bright smile as she began her descent down the spiral staircase. It took every muscle in her body not to frown or blanch when she realized who would be escorting her. When she reached the bottom, he offered her his hand, and she took it begrudgingly, still smiling as if nothing was bothering her.

"You look stunning," Klaus murmured as he led her out into the courtyard. Caroline didn't answer as they took their place in the line-up. She turned to watch Elena and Damon – where was Stefan? – make their way to the backyard. Caroline eyed Elena questioningly, but there was no time to explain as the music began.

Caroline focused on Klaus, taking in his outfit. God, she loved a man in a suit. What? No, she didn't. Good lord, this was Klaus she was looking at, not Matt! Their hands were inches from each other, Klaus's eyes locked onto Caroline's the entire time. He gave her a small, hesitant smile, and she felt herself return it without realizing it. She looked over and saw Elena glance at her, grinning from ear to ear. Caroline made a mental note to get Elena back for this tenfold. She found her eyes trailing from Klaus's hand and up his arm, back to his eyes. He really wasn't bad looking. At all.

Finally, the music ended and Caroline stepped away from Klaus, who looked slightly hurt by her action. She felt she owed him for stepping in so quickly, so she scooted back closer to him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

He took her hand in his, and Caroline resisted the urge to pull away. "Anytime, love."

Over the speakers, Caroline heard the announcer ask for all the Miss Mystic hopefuls to please make their way to the front of the courtyard. As Caroline said goodbye to Klaus and began walking with Elena, she noticed one shocked face that stood out amongst the crowd. Matt. He looked hurt and taken aback and Caroline was certain as to why. She saw his eyes flick back and forth between her and Klaus, and she knew she was in for it. But at the same time, he had no right to be mad. He was the one who told her he couldn't make it because of work. Caroline followed the other girls as they lined up and she didn't pay too much attention to the announcer, too preoccupied with boy troubles. Before her mind could even catch up, she heard her name called. Elena hugged her immediately and Caroline realized she'd just been named Miss Mystic Falls. With a huge smile on her face, she hugged Elena back and then stepped forward.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled as Mayor Lockwood placed the sash on her shoulder and the tiara on her head.

"Congratulations, Caroline," he said proudly. "You deserve it."

Soon after the ceremony finished, Caroline set off to find Matt. "Jeremy," she called, beckoning him over. "Have you seen Matt?"

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah, he left after you were crowned Miss Mystic. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks, Jeremy," she said, crestfallen, as Jeremy left. So Matt was mad at her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and spun around to face Klaus. "Something wrong, love?"

Caroline sighed exasperatedly. "Matt's upset with me."

"Why?" asked Klaus, confused.

"Because you escorted me."

"Elena said Matt wasn't able to make it. I was standing in for him . . ." Klaus trailed off, looking upset. "Caroline," he said after a minute, "you know how I feel about you, but it was never my intention to cause trouble."

"I know, Klaus. Thank you for escorting me, really. Matt has no right to be mad – he said he wouldn't be able to make it anyway."

"It was my pleasure," Klaus said, bowing, "Miss Mystic."


End file.
